


【众神2／林拉维林】那个名为勇者的救世主

by OREOooo



Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 众神的三角力量2 同人。>>林克 & 拉维奥 无差。>>HP paro。自设多。>>日常小片段。人物性格偏差。
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), 拉维奥/林克, 林克/拉维奥
Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541257
Kudos: 1
Collections: 【众神2／林拉维林】奸商与英雄





	【众神2／林拉维林】那个名为勇者的救世主

那个名为勇者的救世主

“嘿！勇者君……等等我！！”

林克一个急刹停下脚步，抱着厚厚的魔药课本站在拐角处等着他的舍友慌慌张张地追上自己。他在人跑到自己面前时眼疾手快地拉住了对方的巫师袍，避免了对方下一秒原地摔下楼梯的悲惨遭遇。

“拉维奥，说过多少次，不要叫我的那个绰号……”  
“可你是海拉鲁传说中的勇者……希尔达曾说，啊、”  
“……”

突然提到青梅竹马的名字让黑发的少年少见地住了口。这不是什么好话题，整个学校的人都知道，从分院结束的那天开始，斯莱特林的王女殿下就再也没和她从小一起长大的护卫说过话了。林克偶尔会听到那些学院的学生是怎么议论被分到格兰芬多的他的室友的，‘懦弱的胆小鬼’，‘无耻的叛徒’。甚至有不认识的学长在走廊里堵住无措的黑发少年，当面嘲笑他毫无格兰芬多的勇气，当初就应该被分到一无是处的赫奇帕奇。  
下一秒这位白发的倨傲学长就被同行的金发少年用魔咒轰了出去。传说中的勇者第一天就无视校规攻击学长可是大新闻，拉维奥二话不说拉着林克就跳上了疯狂移动的楼梯。  
想到这里林克扬起了嘴角，他安慰地拍了拍身旁沉默不语的人，将对方手里明显比自己要多一倍的书拎了几本分到了自己怀里。

“我想我们最好加快速度——魔药课要迟到了。”  
“……还不是因为你今早又睡过了头！”

海利亚女神知道为什么这个喜欢赖床的小铁匠居然就是传说中那个被选中的勇者。魔药课是拉维奥最喜欢的课程，也是出身魔法世家的他为数不多擅长的科目，他可不想一大清早就用迟到把教授的印象搞砸，更何况他的小组成员还是魔药差劲得一塌糊涂的自家室友。拉维奥在急促的奔跑中拉紧了自己的围巾，那是他入学之前从家乡带过来的，熟悉的味道让黑发的少年感到安心。

“我说，你再戴着那条拉文克劳配色的围巾会被人误会的。”  
“……穿着斯莱特林配色斗篷的人有什么资格说这种话。”

金发的勇者在魔药课上不负众望地炸了坩锅。

好在没有任何人受伤——除了拉维奥的魔药学成绩。不过比起课堂作业，黑发的少年显然更担心自己的朋友，兼罪魁祸首。当看到林克毫发无伤时他明显松了一口气，随即开始心疼起自己的坩锅——那个还是挺贵的。

“你的闪避技巧如果能用在理论知识上就更完美了勇者君……”  
“比起慢悠悠地处理魔药，我更希望能够直接使用我的武器。”

……好吧，从某些方面来讲，他的室友的确在实践课上做得更好。林克简直是变形术和黑魔法防御方面的天才，他总是能在最短的时间内掌握一个自己还没搞懂该怎么发音的魔咒。天知道他在入学之前居然从来没听说过魔法世界，如果大家知道他们崇拜的勇者居然是个出身麻瓜家庭的小铁匠，不晓得会引发多少人的幻灭。  
拉维奥望着对方百无聊赖地将自己的课本变成了一只蜜蜂，然后不知道从哪儿掏出一个空玻璃瓶装了进去。活物变形术是非常高深的魔法，但拉维奥已经不是第一次对对方的才能感到震惊了，他此刻只是在祈祷勇者君的魔药课本不要被他自己不小心弄飞了。毕竟，“对不起教授我的课本飞不见了”可不是一个好借口。

要说有什么勇者君不怎么擅长的实践科目的话，飞行课算得上是一个。

教授飞行课的是一个年轻的小女巫，据传言是魔药教授的关门弟子。说是任课老师，年龄却比学生们大不了多少。  
这也导致了飞行课上大多数人的心不在焉。当年轻的教授要求他们将手放在扫帚上方、并将扫帚唤至手中时，拉维奥眼睁睁地看着站在他身边的林克，单手握住扫帚杆就高高地飞了出去。

黑发的少年一个着急就骑着扫帚升空而起。离地不过几米的高度，却让天生胆小的他硬生生停了下来。拉维奥紧紧握住身下微微震颤的扫帚，紧闭着双眼悬浮在空中进退两难。希尔达说得对，被吓到嘴唇苍白的少年想，我是一个不配被分到格兰芬多的胆小鬼。斯莱特林不要他，格兰芬多也不应该接受像他这样懦弱的家伙。说到底，当初在分院帽问起他的梦想时，他到底回答了什么来着？

……我只是想和朋友在一起。  
林克。他就是传说中的“勇者”。他是我的梦想，是我的愿望，是我最想成为的样子。

拉维奥猛地睁开眼睛，翠绿的瞳孔近距离地映照出自家室友金色的影子，吓得他一个哆嗦差点大叫起来。

“你没事吧……？”  
“……、不……”

他愣愣地望着对方努力漂浮在自己身边，单手抓住的扫帚杆在上方不稳地打着转。  
——到底是怎么做到的？！？

两人安全地从天上下来之后，被口齿伶俐的年轻教授骂了个狗血淋头，还差点免除了两人以后的飞行资格，充分向学生们展示了她身为教授的气场和实力。  
……那简直是地狱。  
拉维奥用不知道从哪里弄来的紫色兔子头套将自己的脑袋遮了个严严实实，他实在不擅长应对长时间的责骂。况且还当着那么多人的面，黑发的少年羞愧得差点想找个洞把自己埋起来。林克倒表现如常，训话结束后还被几个不怎么熟的学长围起来拍了肩膀，夸他干得漂亮。  
莫名其妙赢得了格兰芬多广大师生好感的勇者礼貌地谢绝了对方提出的同行申请，安安静静地退回了自家室友的身边。

直到人群都散得差不多了，林克才好笑地敲了敲紫色兔子的脑袋，用带着笑意的声音小声开口，

“谢谢，拉维奥。还有，起飞很帅气——干得漂亮！”  
“……”

太狡猾了。  
拉维奥再一次地庆幸，头顶足够大的头套遮住了自己滚烫的耳朵。

END？

大概会有其他系列片段。  
拉维奥擅长魔药，但其实炼金术和魔咒课也学得特别好（要做道具卖钱。


End file.
